sao_abridgedfandomcom-20200213-history
Asuna Yuuki
Asuna Yuuki '(結城 明日奈, ''Yūki Asuna), also known as '''Asuna (アスナ, Asuna), is a player of Sword Art Online and the Vice-Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath. She is Kirito's "wife" in game and the Dueteragonist of Sword Art Online Abridged. Personality Originally, Asuna was very naïve when it came to SAO, not even knowing how to use or even open her menu. Later in the series, during her first appearance after the events on the first floor, Asuna is shown to be a caring and innocent person, albeit a little bossy. However, Asuna herself mentions that she pretends to be nice to people, implying she may not be sincere whenever she's being friendly to others. She is short-tempered, somewhat racist and manipulative, shown as she was able to not only make Kirito deal with Kuradeel in order to avoid getting into a guild drama, but also played on his insecurities to simultaneously reassure and demoralize him. Underneath her seemingly caring persona, Asuna is equally bad if not worse than Kirito as she also tends to be psychotic to other players, to the point she can easily become a yandere if any other girl tries to get close to Kirito, shown as she burned Lizbeth's shop when she suspected the latter had tried to make a move on him. Although, like Kirito, she is shown to have sociopathic tendencies and little to no regard for human life, she is genuinely capable of caring for people, as she seems to have really cared for Yui, being greatly saddened over her apparent death, and later sacrifices herself to protect Kirito during his fight with Heathcliff, despite declaring she would never kill herself if Kirito was to die only moments before the fight. She is also familiar with Shakespearian theater, correcting Sugou's pronunciation of "Oberon" (which he ignores). Equipment Sword Art Online Weapons *'Iron Rapier': Weapon she fought Illfang with. *'Lambent Light': Rapier made by Lizbeth. Clothing *'Knights of the Blood Oath Uniform': White and red uniform that showed her allegiance. Skills & Abilities Sword Art Online *'Sword Skill': Asuna was proficiant in fighting with her rapier, striking with lightning fast accuracy. *'Cooking': Asuna was a master cook, able to cook S Class ingredients. Differences from the Original Asuna seems to be a Yandere in the Abridged Series. She initially comes off as caring and innocent, but if her relationship towards Kirito is threatened, she becomes highly destructive and willing to kill anyone that stands in her way. Also, Asuna seems to be accidentally racist when addressing other races (Or at the very least black people), as she chooses to speak in gangster slang whenever she addresses the black player, Tiffany. Voice Actors * In the Japanese Dub Asuna is voiced by Tomatsu Haruka * In the English Dub Asuna is voiced by Cherami Leigh * In the Abridged Series Asuna was originally voiced by Misanda but due to creative differences she left Something Witty Entertainment and was replaced by xbubblemunkyx. Appearances References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:SAO Players Category:ALO Players